Tomo Aizawa
16 |birthday =SeptemberTomo was born in Summer, Summer in Japan goes from July-September and Summer Vacation goes from July-August, therefore Tomo would have had to have been born in September |hair = Red |eyes = Red |height = |weight = |status = Alive |relatives =Gorou Aizawa Akemi Aizawa |occupation = Student Part-timer |affiliation =Aizawa Dojo God Ramen Tatsumi Girls' Karate Club Boys' Karate Club |manga = Chapter 1 |romance = Junichirou Kubota }} is the protagonist of Tomo-chan wa Onnanoko! She has a crush on her childhood friend, Junichirou Kubota but he remains oblivious to her feelings. Appearance She has short red hair and red eyes. She wears her uniform with the top button undone and she also wears compression shorts (know as 'spats' in Japan) under her skirt. Personality She is very competitive when it comes to sports, sometimes scaring people by how strong she is. However when it comes to Jun she is very shy and often lashes out when he asks her something as simple as walking home together. Background Tomo met Jun ten years ago after he moved from Tokyo, she climbed his fence to greet him. She came back the next day and accidentally broke his handheld game, Jun punched Tomo (believing she was a guy) in retaliation. Tomo tells him to keep punching but Jun is too freaked out by her answer. A few hours later Tomo's father came to Jun's house to apologise for Tomo's actions, even grovelling at his feet. Her mother then came by and sorted him out. Tomo then asks Jun if he wanted to be friends and he accepted. Sometime later Tomo introduces her childhood friend Misuzu to Jun, she doesn't seem to share the same interest as Tomo. During middle school Jun finally realises that Tomo is a girl after she shows up in her sailor uniform, initially believing it be a prank and that Tomo was a guy still. Eventually he accepts the fact, but still treated her as a guy.Tomo-chan wa Onnanoko! Chapter 2 Plot Shortly after starting high school Tomo Aizawa confessed to someone she liked, that someone was her childhood friend Junichirou Kubota. He didn't understand her confession as he thinks of her as a guy.Tomo-chan wa Onnanoko! Chapter 1 The next day Jun greets Tomo with a friendly smack on the butt, Tomo is intially embarrassed but is okay with Jun doing it, she later gets mad because he meant nothing by it and jabs him in the ribs. Tomo-chan wa Onnanoko! Chapter 3 Later during the day Jun goes to show Tomo a video on his phone, wrapping his arm around her and his hands presses against her breast, Tomo gets very flustered with Jun's minimal understanding of personal space.Tomo-chan wa Onnanoko! Chapter 4 In class Jun starts talking to Tomo about his friend trying to take off a girl's bra and how hard it is, Tomo states that she wouldn't know as she's always wearing a sports bra, Jun forgets that Tomo is a girl sometimes too.Tomo-chan wa Onnanoko! Chapter 5 As a birthday present from Misuzu and Carol, Tomo gets a makeover to look more feminine. She ogled at herself in the mirror in disbelief that it was her. Carol and Misuzu then agree how beautiful she looks, and that she doesn't look like a guy anymore.Tomo-chan wa Onnanoko! Chapter 339 Under the direction of her friends Tomo tried speaking more girly-like, it was ultra-cute, only for Carol to add that she won't get many friends if she only speaks like that, and Misuzu chips in saying that she shouldn't be seen with the two of them.Tomo-chan wa Onnanoko! Chapter 340 After Carol and Misuzu long for ice-cream Tomo realises that they've stolen her clothes and so she has no other option but to go out dressed as she is.Tomo-chan wa Onnanoko! Chapter 341 She wasn't given much choice as Misuzu pushed her out the door, wishing her luck, while also fueling her anxiety by saying that she'd totally get heaps of strangers staring at her.Tomo-chan wa Onnanoko! Chapter 342 While at the convenience store Tomo gets increasingly more uncomfortable as she notices more and more people looking at her, she then notices Jun and starts to freak out.Tomo-chan wa Onnanoko! Chapter 343 Tomo continues to freak out and tries to think of a plan if Jun were to notice her, she doesn't know what she would say to him. With Jun looking away Tomo tries to just get the ice-cream and get out.Tomo-chan wa Onnanoko! Chapter 344 While exiting the store Tomo trips over her high heels and face-plants. Jun saw her fall and asks if shes okay, which she obviously isn't.Tomo-chan wa Onnanoko! Chapter 345 With Jun so close to her she gets embarrassed at the possibility of being found out, however it seems that Jun didn't notice.Tomo-chan wa Onnanoko! Chapter 346 As Jun helps her up she notices how gentle he is and she doesn't know why he's being so nice.Tomo-chan wa Onnanoko! Chapter 347 Relationships Junichirou Kubota Tomo's childhood friend, Tomo has romantic feelings for Jun but he only thinks of her as just one of the guys. Tomo and Jun have neighbours and friends since they were little. Even though they were neighbours they lived in different school districts and that's why they didn't go to grade school together. When they finally entered the same middle school together Jun finally realised that Tomo was a girl, and it was the first time Tomo realised Jun just thought of her as a guy. Misuzu Gundou Misuzu is also a childhood friend of Tomo's. Misuzu, Jun, and Tomo would all play together as kids. Also their mothers were childhood friends so they grew up together. When they ever got scolded for somethin Misuzu would be elsewhere. With the the addition of Carol to the group, Misuzu and Carol try to help Tomo win over Jun. Carol Olston Tomo calls Carol 'Cotton Candy' and wants to be as feminine as she is. She is shocked when Carol says that she has married Misaki three times''Tomo-chan wa Onnanoko!'' Chapter 87. Tomo and Carol became friends in the first year of high school when Carol introduced herself and asked to be her friend. Kousuke Misaki Tomo is Misaka's kouhai and they are in the same karate club at school. Tomo is in the boy's karate class because the girls are too scared to train with her. Misaka is a really big fan of Tomo's, it can sometimes be mistaken for a crush though. Tomo (as well as Jun) think that Misaki isn't that strong and have both tried to help him improve. Gallery images-1.jpg|Tomo's date outfit pBeqnSw.jpg|Tomo's makeover Trivia *''Tomo'' (智) is a Japanese given name meaning “intelligent, wisdom, and knowledge”, it can also be read as Satoshi, a common boy's name. Aizawa (相沢) is a common Japanese surname meaning "fellow swamp". * During the midterm exams Tomo placed 70th on the leaderboard.Tomo-chan wa Onnanoko! Chapter 313 *Her character design closely resembles Zombina from Monster Musume, just without the stitching and heterochromia. References Category:Female Characters Category:Students